My New Life That I Love
by Leopard805
Summary: well... punk is jealous and he thinks he is being replaced! but what is worse is that he has a daughter and thinks the man is taking her as his daughter! what will he do! includes future chapters, cussing, and a littl bit of smut! :D srry there are two of the same story's i posted that the title starts with ***my new life*** so check that one out instead!
1. Chapter 1

PUNK'S P.O.V

I could not believe it….. she looks so beautiful. My first daughter ever. I could not believe my eyes, her hair was brown, her eyes were hazel, and her face looked as perfect as her mommy's.

"Phil, her eyes are like yours. I'm so excited to bring her home!" Aj/wife/mom said.

"I know and it's good that our wedding is next week because we can have our anniversary next to our daughter's birthday." I said. Then the doctor took our baby girl to see that everything is okay. Then we started talking about our little wedding.

"Okay so I decided that we should invite….Triple H, Kofi, Kaitlyn, Sheamus, Randy, Trish, the rock, Sin Cara, Ryback, Rey mysterio, Alicia Fox, Natalya, and our family. Oh and also my bridesmaids are Trish, Kaitlyn, Natalya, and Alicia Fox. Also….

"Calm down princess, we have to get a lot of people to help us first which I think could be Triple H and Kaitlyn because she knows you best." I said. Aj is so excited to plan this wedding that she even planned to get fitted to a dress on Friday. I wonder how Kaitlyn and Sheamus got through the wedding plans. **(yes I would like Kaitlyn and Sheamus together)**

About two hours later they brought back our daughter. She even looked cuter up close, but you couldn't see her eyes because she was sleeping. I rocked her in my arms as Aj smiled so wide you can tell she can't smile any more. Most of the night I kept rocking my daughter while Aj was sleeping. Then she, my daughter woke up at 3:27 am without crying, she looked at me and smiled then let out a giggle. I smiled weakly and then she went back to sleep without another sound. I was thinking how she will look at the age at 10. I put her in her crib after 10 min. and slept in a chair in case my daughter woke up.

I dreamed my happy family at Hawaii looking at the sunset while having a picnic. Then we all watched the fireworks light up in the air at night. Then it all turned into a nightmare when a piece of the firework landed on the picnic blanket. I started to run, but then I looked back and saw Aj and my daughter stuck in the blanket. I started getting scared, I tried running to them, but I was too late as the fire started burning my family. As everyone started helping, I was screaming that 'help my family' and calling 911. Then as they stopped the fire, I immediately run to them to just find them dead. Then I see their souls going to heaven and I see my daughter waving to me bye until she's gone I start screaming 'NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

Then I felt someone shaking me hard then I saw it was doctors trying to calm me down. I also saw a doctor with a needle just in case they needle to medicate me. I also saw Aj next to some doctors.

"Phil what happened, I was going to get some coffee when I heard you scream." Aj said. I wanted to explain my dream with her but not with all these doctors here. I started to calm down and next thing you know I'm hugging April.

"Oh my god I am so glad you're alive. I thought I lost you, wait, ARE YOU OKAY!" I said quickly. I'm thinking that something's wrong with her.

"Phil what are you talking about and yes, I'm okay." She said while giggling the last part.

"I had a dream that something bad happened to you and my daughter, but your alive and she is also and that's all I need." I said and Aj was saying aww while hugging me. Then the doctor came in with our baby girl, and Aj immediately told him,

"Can I hold my daughter… um Dr. …. OMG you're my doctor!" Aj said and then I look up and I see….


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, I decided not to continue this story. Why? Because this girl or boy posted a comment/review;-

Not only was the summary shit! The first chapter was shit too!

Also, take this story down. Two of the same stories aren't needed, especially since you only changed the title; you don't need a new story to change a title.

Furthermore, since you don't know how to change a TITLE then theres no hope for you in here.===============================================================

All I got to say fuck you for being rude, its enough that I am getting bullied in school. Now your just leaving me to my last choice,_suicide._


End file.
